


The Dinner Party

by ThomasStanleyHolland



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding, Bleeding Peter, Bleeding Peter Parker, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Neglected Peter, Neglected Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Son Peter Parker, Stabbed Peter Parker, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony, dad tony stark, injured, injured peter, peter whump, son peter, stabbed peter, this story is actually so good I’m really proud of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasStanleyHolland/pseuds/ThomasStanleyHolland
Summary: At Tony’s fancy dinner party, Peter is sick, causing him to pass out and fall into a glass coffee table. It shatters on impact, sending glass everywhere including into Peter, leaving him slowly dying in a room full of stunned investors.





	1. The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this right now, feel free to tell me what tags you like reading through!  
> (I’m obsessed with reading Hurt Peter lol)

It was out of character for Tony Stark to host a dinner party.  
He didn’t like having to plan it out. Or having to cook. Hell, he didn’t even really like people.  
But here he was, adjusting each napkin so it was perfectly aligned with its neighbor. Each fork was placed in perfect array, next to it’s matching silver knife. The hand crafted dining table looked like a page stolen from Architectural Digest Magazine.  
This dinner party was a “great way for Tony to connect with his clients involved in Stark Industries.”   
Pepper had suggested it.

A total of forty-two guests were invited, one of whom being none other than Peter Parker.  
Pepper had said that showing off Tony’s brilliant and hilarious intern would be a great idea. The kid had a way of charming people that might just take the edge off at the party. It took a little convincing (scratch that, a LOT of convincing) on Pepper’s part, but Tony finally allowed him to go. 

Peter was ecstatic.   
Sure he was excited to have the opportunity to meet people who worked with Mr. Stark. But mostly, he was excited that he was invited at all. Peter saw this as Tony trying to get closer to him. A bonding opportunity.   
(No, no one had mentioned to him that Pepper was trying to convince the stubborn man for weeks to let his intern go, but shhh Peter doesn’t need to know that.)

Tony bought Peter a custom fitting cashmere suit for the event.   
Peter was astounded. He never owned a suit at all before, let alone a very expensive tailored one. He was incredibly grateful.

The event began at seven o’clock sharp. It was currently 6:40.  
Tony was mildly freaking out. He could hear the incessant sound of the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room repeating over and over again. tic tic tic  
Tony knew he shouldn’t be scared. He had fought all kinds of monsters. Hell, he was the Iron Man.  
Tic tic tic  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.   
This party meant a lot. Not just to him but to his company. To his career. He couldn’t let anything go wrong.  
Tic tic tic  
Tony couldn’t help but let his mind run off. He thought of every possible situation, of everything that could go wrong.  
And as much as he hated to admit it, Peter was on that list.  
He couldn’t help but think that the kid could say something wrong, something that could be detrimental to his business.  
Tic tic tic  
Tony was interrupted from his thoughts when Friday’s calm voice filled the room.  
“Sir, Mr. Parker has arrived. Shall I let him in?” she asked.  
“Speak of the devil.” Tony muttered under his breath before giving the okay to Friday.

As Peter walked in, Tony couldn’t help but notice how sharp the kid looked in the stunning suit with his chocolate locks combed back nicely.  
Peter was smiling wildly.  
“H-hey Mr. Stark! I thought I could help you out with any last minute stuff, or you know like anything you need, or I don’t know s-something th-”  
Tony cut off his incessant rambling with a stern reply.  
“I’m fine actually.”  
He didn’t mean for it to come off so harshly, he was just a little preoccupied with the headache that had begun pounding through his temple.  
“O-okay!” Peter said as calmly as he could, trying to mask his hurt.

\--------------------------------

Tony thought that the party was going surprisingly well.   
Everyone had arrived on time.   
And Pepper had been right about Peter. He opened with a few anecdotes that got people laughing. 

After that though, Peter seemed a bit off. Tony would have noticed if he was paying more attention to the kid, but instead he was very focused on the happiness of the other guests.  
After the beginning of the event, Peter had gotten a bit quiet. Instead of talking to everyone and making everyone laugh, he sort of hid in the shadows.   
In all honesty, his head was killing him. It was a throbbing and crushing pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Peter could hardly see straight. Wave after wave of vertigo crashed through his skull. Peter desperately wanted to be good for Mr. Stark. He knew this event meant a lot to him so he told himself that he’d only alert Tony of his pain if he truly found it an emergency. 

It turned out that the situation turned into an emergency not even ten minutes later.

Peter didn’t even know how he got so sick. He felt fine before the party. Pretty great, actually.  
But now he was filled with agonizing pain, pain so excruciating that Peter could barely move.   
He eyed Mr. Stark standing on the opposite room, talking to about ten people. All of a sudden they all burst into laughter. It looked almost scripted, like a scene from a 90’s christmas movie. They stood in front of a priceless glass coffee table.

Peter considered his options for a moment. He could stay here, quietly, as he suffered in silence. He wouldn’t disrupt the party. Tony would be proud.  
On the other hand, Peter has 99% sure he was dying.

After several excruciating minutes, Peter went with option two. He stood up from his seat slowly. His whole body was sore even though.  
Peter took a deep breath before forcing himself over to Mr. Stark.

Tony:  
“-and that’s when she turned to me and said, “what do you mean I’m not here, I’ve been here the whole time!” Tony finished as the investors erupted in another bout of laughter, this time louder than the last.   
(The wine he had served half an hour ago was definitely making his okay stories a lot funnier.)

Tony was so engaged in his conversation that he hardly noticed Peter limping toward him until Peter was right behind him.

Peter leaned into Tony, whispering in his ear.  
“Sick.” was all he could croak out.

Tony decided to ignore him. Pretty sucky, I know. Instead he continued talking.  
“So, Tim, how’s Kathy doing?” He asked the tall red headed man in front of him.

Peter felt sweat inch down his forehead. Had Tony not heard him?

Peter grabbed Mr. Stark’s elbow and shook it lightly, desperately trying to get his attention.   
Peter didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He was starting to feel very light on his feet.

Tony shot Peter a look that Peter took to mean, “shh not now.” 

Peter quietly sniffled and the room began to sway. He needed help, and Tony wasn’t acknowledging his existence. 

Peter tried one final time.

“Tony.” he whispered desperately. Pain shot through his stomach.

Mr. Stark huffed out a quiet breath of annoyance. Couldn’t Peter see that he was busy?  
Tony turned to Peter ready to shoo him away but as he did so his heart dropped. 

Peter was shaking like a leaf in the wind. His face was deathly pale and a thin layer of sweat glistened over his body. What was worse was the pained expression on his face.

It was less than a second later when Peter collapsed and fell, straight onto the pristine glass coffee table behind him.

Tony tried to grab the boy as he went, but he was too slow.

Screams instantly flooded the room as Peter’s head connected with the table.  
The glass shattered on impact, sending shards flying everywhere. Glass was all over the floor, in the air, and in Peter.

It took Tony’s brain a second to register what had just happened.   
Peter had told him he felt sick. He had tried to get his attention, but Tony had just ignored him. And because of that, Peter passed out and smashed into a glass table.

Tony was at the Peter’s side in an instant.  
Tony looked over the boy and saw blood pouring down his face, his arms, everywhere. He was covered in scratches and cuts from the glass shards.   
Tony felt the hot eyes of every guest staring intensely at him as he carefully picked up the still unconscious boy in attempt to move him away from the dangerous area. 

As Tony placed his arm under Peter’s back, he winced as a sharp piece of glass brushed past his finger. He quickly brought the injured boy over to the couch before rolling him over, inspecting him for any more injuries.  
Tony gagged at the horrid sight in front of him.  
An eight inch long shard was lodged in Peter shoulder.   
Tony didn’t have to be a doctor to know that it was deep.  
“Holy Shit, Peter.” Tony mumbled as a wave a fear flooded through him.

‘Was this really happening? An hour earlier Peter was perfectly fine. And now he was, dare I say-- dying?’ Tony thought.  
The world around him was blurred out. He couldn’t hear the shouts, the screams. The people desperately calling for Bruce Banner.  
All he could think about was Peter. His little boy.  
It was unspoken knowledge that him and Peter were forming a closer relationship.  
Tony looked at Peter with pleading eyes, hoping and praying for him to wake up. He ran his hand through Peter’s once brushed back curls and held the boy close. As he did so, a tear ran down his puffy face.

Tony wept in the middle of the stunned dining room. Every guest was shocked. Glass covered the carpet. Blood covered Tony’s body.  
In his grasp was his dying little boy.

(an: don’t worry he’s not gonna die lol I couldn’t do that to Petey)


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s weird what you notice when you’re dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is harry styles such a good singer? 😂

It’s weird what you notice when you are dying.

Peter woke up to strangers screaming and crying. It was a room full of chaos.  
However, Peter drowned out all of the sounds in the room.

Well, not all. Peter droned out the people and instead chose to listen to the quiet flicker of the yellowing lightbulb above him. It gave off a sort of whirring sound, a sound that a person without enhanced senses wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Memories of the terrifying events that had just transpired whizzed through his head but he chose to drone those out too. 

Peter sat silently listening to the light fixture above him for what Peter thought had been a while (it really hadn’t been) before he heard something else. 

The sound came from above him. Peter recognized the sound as a voice.

“Ppeeherhter” The very muffled voice said.

‘Was the lightbulb talking to him?’ Peter thought momentarily before pushing the ridiculous thought out of his head. 

The voice spoken again, much clearer this time.

“Peter!”

Almost instantaneously it was like Peter had been dropped into another world.  
All of his senses returned, each one more overwhelmed than the last. 

First was his sight.

Instead of seeing only the faint yellow glow of the light bulb he saw every single light in the room. He saw the glare of the light reflecting off of fancy watches and the light bouncing off of the screens of the Stark Phones each person held in their hands. He saw the yellow light bouncing off of the glass all across the floor.  
Instead of the faint hum of a single light bulb, Peter heard shouts and cries for help. He heard loud footsteps on broken glass. He heard people speaking loudly on their phones.  
The worst sense to return by far was touch. Peter could feel blood slowly pouring across his body. He could feel each scratch that littered his arms and legs. But worst of all Peter could feel the eight inch long shard of glass that was stuck deep in his shoulder.  
Being Spider-Man, Peter had experienced pain before. It came with the job.  
But never had it been anything like this. This was a whole new level.  
Every inch of his body ached and not just from the cuts. The loud noises and bright lights caused Peter to have a powerful sensory overload. 

However, Peter felt more than just pain when his sense of touch came back.  
Peter felt a large and comforting hand carefully gripping his own. He felt panicked breaths brush against his forehead.  
Peter felt tears that were not his own land on his injured body.

“Mr. St-ark?” Peter croaked out as his eyes focused on the man hovered over him.

Tony could cry from relief. Well, he was already crying but you get the point.

“I’m here k-kiddo.” he replied, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Tony looked down to see Peter crying quietly. It broke Tony’s heart, seeing Peter in so much pain.

“It’s alright Pete. You’re going to be just fine. Bruce should be here any second. You are g-” Tony said in as comforting of a voice as he could manage. Howard had never spoken to tony in a comforting way, so Tony hoped that he had been doing alright. 

Peter cut off Tony’s rambling with a strained voice.

“I’m s-sorry.” he said quietly.

Tony was dumbfounded. He had ignored Peter when he had tried to tell Tony that he was sick earlier in the party, and yet PETER was the one who was apologizing?!?!

“Why Pete?” Tony asked softly, almost scared of the response.

Peter took a deep breath and sniffled before answering.

“I’m sorry for ruining your business party I knew it was really important and I must’ve scared off all of your clients and I ruined the suit you gave me and I shattered your really expensive coffee table!” Peter exclaimed, all in one breath.

Tony couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. He didn’t mean to, but it was just so ridiculous. Here Peter was, apologizing about some stupid coffee table when he had glass sticking out of his shoulder.

Mr. Stark leaned forward and gently ran his hand through Peter’s chocolate brown curls. 

“None of that stuff is important.” he said firmly.  
“But-” Peter tried to counter.

“Peter. Listen to me. None of that stuff matters. What matters is you, if you’re okay.” Tony said calmly, still running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“O-okay. Thank you Mr. Stark.”

“What did we say about ‘Mr. Stark?”

“Oh right. Thank you, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I really really appreciate comments. ;))
> 
> If any of you guys have any fav fics, feel free to link them down below, I’d LOVE to read them. 
> 
> New chapter soon! (Hopefully)
> 
> Question: What genre of fics do y’all read? Like I’m ALWAYS scrolling through the Hurt Peter fics lolol.


End file.
